


Nightmares

by mapi_littleowl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html">P0rn Fest VI</a> su <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/">Fanfic Italia</a> con il prompt: "Steve Rogers /Tony Stark, http://chris-art-20xx.deviantart.com/art/05-24-12-Fan-Comic-Steve-Tony-304035801?"</p><p>
  <i>[Tony] non è particolarmente bravo in queste cose, ma quando sono i <i>suoi</i> incubi a tenerlo sveglio per tutta la notte Steve non lascia il suo fianco nemmeno sotto minacce – gli resta vicino, anche se lui sguscia fuori dal letto per non svegliarlo, piantonandolo e facendolo parlare e parlandogli fino a che non si addormenta di nuovo con la consapevolezza di essere al sicuro.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [05.24.12 Fan Comic: Steve/Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15148) by CHRIS-ART-20XX. 



Tony inspira a fondo, premendo la fronte contro quella di Steve. Il palmo della sua mano è posato sul suo petto, sopra il cuore che batte all'impazzata.  
«È tutto okay,» sussurra, costringendosi a sorridere. «È tutto okay.»  
Steve lo guarda con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri lievemente dilatati, non ancora completamente presente; una parte di lui è ancora nel suo incubo, in mezzo ad un cruento campo di battaglia o intrappolato sotto una pesante lastra di ghiaccio da cui non riesce a fuggire, e Tony può solo aspettare.  
Il respiro di Steve si placa un poco, il suo sguardo si rasserena – non completamente, mai completamente, ma quanto basta perché Tony sappia che il peggio è passato, e gli si avvicina di più, scivolando con i fianchi sul materasso per premersi contro di lui.  
«È tutto okay,» sussurra Steve, voltandosi a sua volta sul fianco per stringere Tony tra le braccia. «È passato.»  
Tony annuisce e fa scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Steve lievemente sudati in un gesto che spera essere abbastanza rilassante. «Va bene…» dice e poi si lecca le labbra, indeciso se fare la prossima domanda. Lui non è particolarmente bravo in queste cose, ma quando sono i _suoi_ incubi a tenerlo sveglio per tutta la notte Steve non lascia il suo fianco nemmeno sotto minacce – gli resta vicino, anche se lui sguscia fuori dal letto per non svegliarlo, piantonandolo e facendolo parlare e parlandogli fino a che non si addormenta di nuovo con la consapevolezza di essere al sicuro.  
Quindi Tony non può fare da meno. Semplicemente non può. «Cos'è stato?» chiede infine, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
Steve lo fissa un minuto in silenzio, il fiato intrappolato in gola, e Tony è convinto che eviterà di rispondere, che gli dirà di lasciare stare, che è passato, di rimettersi a dormire tranquillo.  
Tony, quindi, insiste: «Andiamo, Steve. Cosa è stato?»  
Steve sospira. Poi guarda altrove. «Bucky,» confessa, e quella parola rimane sospesa tra loro come una minaccia velata, una mina scoperta che rischia di esplodere da un secondo all'altro.  
Steve gli ha raccontato di Bucky, di come era sempre lì per tirarlo fuori dai guai, di come hanno combattuto insieme, della sua morte in azione, inghiottito dalle voragini della montagna mentre Steve lo guardava cadere, impotente davanti alla sua fine, incapace di fare alcunché per salvarlo. Tony gli offre un sorriso poco convinto, perché non si sente di dirgli di non pensarci, di non sentirsi responsabile – lui conosce fin troppo bene il senso di colpa di quelli che sono sopravvissuti per potersi permettere di dire a Steve che non deve sentirsi in quel modo.  
«Era solo un sogno,» dice invece, perché quello è vero, perché è sicuro, perché è l'unico modo che ha per tirare Steve fuori da quella macchia scura in cui è rimasto intrappolato.  
Steve annuisce, affondando il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla. «Lo so,» mormora, quando Tony appoggia il mento sulla sua testa, avvolgendolo nel suo abbraccio. Tra loro c'è solo la luce opalescente del reattore ARC, un sussurro luminoso che parla di vita e di sopravvivenza e di posti oscuri che vengono lasciati alle spalle, abbandonati se non dimenticati del tutto.  
Steve lascia un bacio sul bordo del reattore, di modo che Tony possa sentirlo sulla pelle, poi sale con le labbra lungo il petto, le clavicole, sotto il suo mento e Tony abbassa il capo perché Steve possa posare la bocca sulla sua, in un bacio lento e casto che ricorda più una carezza.  
Quando si separano gli occhi di Steve sono grandi e lucidi, le sue guance lievemente arrossate. «Possiamo farlo?» mormora e Tony quasi vorrebbe ridere davanti alla sua esitazione.  
«Certo che sì,» risponde, e posandogli le mani sulle spalle lo guida a stendersi nuovamente sul materasso prima di salire a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi, le lenzuola abbandonate attorno ai suoi polpacci.  
Steve sorride a sua volta, facendogli scorrere le mani lungo i fianchi lentamente, in una languida carezza, prima di posargli le dita sulla nuca per tirarlo leggermente verso il basso, di nuovo alla ricerca delle sue labbra. Tony lo lascia fare e si china su di lui, prendendo presto il controllo del bacio, affondando la lingua tra i suoi denti, nella sua bocca calda fino a che entrambi – più Tony che Steve – si ritrovano senza fiato, le labbra gonfie, le guance paonazze.  
«Sei splendido,» dice Steve, prendendogli il viso con entrambe le mani e Tony annuisce.  
«Adulatore,» lo prende in giro, rubandogli un altro rapido bacio a fior di labbra. «E per la verità nemmeno tu sei poi così male.»  
Steve ride e Tony ne approfitta per baciarlo di nuovo, e poi ancora, mentre fa oscillare i fianchi sul suo inguine, assorbendo con la pelle ogni gemito e sospiro che Steve si lascia scappare dalle labbra. Tony gli bacia il petto, carezza con i denti la pelle sopra le clavicole mentre le mani di Steve scivolano nuovamente verso il basso, arrivando a posarsi sui suoi fianchi, le natiche; le sua dita lunghe e forti si insinuano tentativi nella piega dei muscoli, alla ricerca del punto più oscuro e profondo. Tony mugola leccandogli la pelle e poi solleva gli occhi su di lui, un lampo di divertimento misto a realizzazione che fa quasi sentire Steve colpevole.  
«Vuoi farlo così?»  
Steve annuisce dopo un momento di esitazione e Tony di tutta risposta spinge il bacino all'indietro, sfidandolo ad andare più a fondo.  
«Vuoi che ti cavalchi?»  
Steve accarezza l'anello di muscoli con il polpastrello, tastando, studiando il suo corpo come se fosse un campo di battaglia, una strategia da mettere a fuoco – e forse è questo ad aiutarlo più di tutto, la possibilità di concentrarsi su qualcosa, di impegnare tutte le sue energie altrove per non pensare, per non ricordare, per non sentire la morsa del freddo che si avvolge intorno a lui.  
«Sì,» dice infine, guardando Tony in faccia con un'espressione sicura, con lo sguardo fiero e deciso e presente che ha sempre quando è in controllo, quando è pronto a portarli tutti verso la vittoria.  
«Agli ordini, mio Capitano,» ribatte Tony, faceto solo a metà, quanto basta perché Steve gli offra un sorriso spontaneo, finalmente.  
Tony torna a muovere il bacino contro la sua mano ma Steve non si lascia tentare ed allontana le dita, ottenendo un borbottio contrariato in risposta.  
«Che fai?»  
«Lubrificante. E preservativo,» risponde Steve pronto, prendendo Tony per i fianchi e scostandolo da parte quando basta perché Steve possa allungarsi verso il suo comodino e recuperare tutto ciò che gli occorre. La bustina del preservativo vene lasciata cadere sulle lenzuola mentre Steve lotta con la boccetta di lubrificante, svitando il tappo con delicatezza.  
Tony gli posa una mano sulla sua, fermandolo per un momento: «Faccio io?»  
Steve scuote il capo con un sorriso appena accennato. «No. Se per te è lo stesso, preferirei farlo io.»  
Tony piega leggermente il capo da una parte e solleva la mano, posandola sulla spalla di Steve. «Coraggio, allora,» lo incalza, sollevando il bacino abbastanza perché Steve possa far passare la mano tra loro due. Le dita di Steve ricoperte di lubrificante gli carezzano le cosce mentre si muovono senza esitazione verso il basso, tra le natiche contratte e Tony si lascia scappare un gemito quando il primo dito lo penetra, lento e inesorabile, cominciando ad aprirlo muovendosi su e giù a fatica nonostante il lubrificante che le ricopre.  
Steve aggrotta se sopracciglia, fermandosi un momento. «Sei stretto,» dice, sentendo al contempo la sua erezione reagire a quel pensiero. «Sei sicuro di farcela?»  
Tony annuisce. «Certo che sì. Dammene di più.»  
Steve attende un momento e poi inserisce un secondo dito, usandolo insieme all'altro per allargare la sua apertura, allentare la presa ferrea dei suoi muscoli attorno alla sua mano. Il terzo dito è quasi un azzardo, ma Tony sta gemendo, la schiena inarcata e Steve non può rimanere indifferente al suo viso arrossato, alla sua erezione che svetta fieramente tra le sue gambe nonostante non sia stata ancora toccata.  
«Va bene così?» chiede Steve, perché anche se l'unica cosa che vorrebbe fare sia togliere la sua mano e prenderlo, finalmente, non riesce a non pensare alle ripercussioni, agli intoppi, ai problemi che bisogna evitare.  
Tony annuisce, impalandosi sulle sue dita con forza quando Steve smette di muoversi. «Benissimo,» geme, il fiato corto. «Sono pronto. Andiamo, Steve, sono pronto.»  
Steve continua ancora per un po' a muovere le dita, dilatandole quanto può dentro il suo corpo bollente e solo quando si ritiene più che soddisfatto le fa scivolare fuori mentre allunga l'altra mano per prendere il preservativo. Tony resta a guardarlo con attenzione e prima che Steve possa aprirlo glielo porta via dalle mani, spostandosi con i fianchi più in basso di modo che l'erezione di Steve svetti tra loro, rossa e gonfia e impaziente.  
Tony piega le labbra in un sorriso quasi diabolico. «A questo penso io,» sussurra, prima di strappare la confezione con i denti. Steve lo guarda con il fiato corto mentre Tony srotola il preservativo sul suo pene fino in fondo, accarezzandolo con le dita quanto può nei punti in cui è più sensibile, sorridendo di più ogni volta che lo sente fremere sotto il suo tocco.  
«Fatto,» dice quando ha finito e poi torna a cavalcioni su di lui, stringendo la base del suo membro tra le dita e posizionandola sotto di sé, contro la sua apertura.  
Steve trattiene il fiato quando Tony scivola verso il basso, lentamente, prendendolo tutto dentro di sé quasi senza esitazione, una sola leggera smorfia a tradire il dolore che sente. Steve vorrebbe dire qualcosa per fermarlo, ma è tutto così avvolgente e caldo e stretto che la sua risoluzione vacilla, inghiottita da quel corpo che si apre per lui e che pare volerlo ingoiare del tutto, soffocarlo in una morsa bollente.  
Tony scende e scende e scende, fino a quando non può prenderne più, e poi scende ancora, perché lui è Tony Stark e figurarsi se Tony Stark non cerca di andare contro i suoi limiti, ignorando il dolore e la fatica in cambio della promessa di un piacere più grande che verrà a coglierlo prima o poi.  
Steve gli posiziona le mani sui fianchi e Tony sorride, sfiorandosi il labbro inferiore con la lingua. «Pronto?» chiede, e Steve vorrebbe ribattere che dovrebbe essere lui a fargli questa domanda, ma in quel momento è tutto così confuso e perfetto che tutto quello che gli esce dalle labbra è un: «Sì,» strozzato, impaziente.  
Tony annuisce e poi, quasi inaspettatamente, comincia a muoversi. È difficile, all'inizio, perché Steve è grande, forse troppo grande, e lui scivola a fatica su e giù, scorrendo sulla sua carne fremente, ma l'attrito diminuisce mano a mano che lui torna a prenderlo fino alla base e dopo un po' può cominciare a muoversi più in fretta, salendo e scendendo sempre più veloce mentre il dolore iniziale scema e scivola via, sostituito da un qualcosa di più profondo e viscerale che si irradia dal centro della sua pancia verso il basso, scaldandolo e riempiendolo esattamente come lo sta riempiendo Steve in quel momento.  
Tony geme, facendo leva sulle braccia e le ginocchia, cercando di adottare un ritmo veloce e pressante, un ritmo che fa gettare a Steve la testa all'indietro, che lo fa gemere e gridare e implorare di averne di più, ancora di più, fino a che Tony non sente le gambe bruciare e il fiato venirgli meno, e allora Steve gli prende i fianchi e lo solleva, per poi lasciarlo nuovamente cadere sopra la sua erezione, fino in fondo.  
Steve solleva le spalle e pianta i calcagni nel materasso, usando la sola forza delle braccia per sollevare e abbassare Tony mentre inarca il bacino per andargli incontro, per affondare nel suo corpo mentre lui geme con la bocca aperta, una mano chiusa attorno alla propria erezione rossa e pulsante.  
Steve si lecca le labbra secche e gonfie, sentendo tutto il suo corpo tendersi e fremere quasi con violenza mano a mano che Tony lo prende dentro di sé con sempre più foga. Tony ha il capo gettato all'indietro, gli occhi chiusi e Steve sa che gli manca poco. Lo vede dal modo in cui respira, da come i muscoli delle sue cosce si tendono, ed infatti gli bastano ancora poche spinte perché lui venga, schizzando il suo seme sulla propria mano e sul petto di Steve prima di afflosciarsi in avanti quasi senza forza, il respiro lento e pesante che gli sfugge dalle labbra.  
Steve gli prende i fianchi e lo solleva, girandosi sul materasso senza uscire da lui, e lo stende sotto di sé, continuando a spingere a ritmo serrato per quel misero minuto che gli occorre prima di venire a sua volta, la fronte premuta una manciata si centimetri sopra la luce tenue del reattore ARC che gli illumina gli occhi, le guance rosse e sudate, le labbra socchiuse per immagazzinare più aria.  
Steve inspira a fondo ed esce, lentamente, e prima di gettarsi sul letto si libera del preservativo, buttandolo nel cestino con un movimento rapido. Quando si stende sul letto Tony lo circonda con le braccia, lasciandogli un bacio sulla spalla.  
«Meglio?» sussurra e Steve sorride, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
«Molto,» risponde, annuendo.  
Tony gli rivolge un'espressione compiaciuta. «Bene,» dice, voltandosi perché Steve possa abbracciarlo da dietro, il petto premuto contro la sua schiena.  
Rimangono in silenzio tutti e due, i respiri che si placano quasi in sincrono, e solo allora Tony volta leggermente il capo, cercando gli occhi di Steve che inarca le sopracciglia, una mano che gli carezza il fianco in un gesto quasi istintivo.  
«Cosa c'è? Ti fa male qualcosa?»  
«Dormi bene,» gli ordina Tony, strofinando le spalle contro il suo petto per sistemarsi in una posizione più comoda. «Perché domani sarà una lunga giornata e non posso passare tutta la notte a fare sesso con te per tenere a bada i tuoi incubi. Chiaro?»  
È la consapevolezza che è una bugia a far sorridere Steve, mentre un calore familiare si irradia nel suo petto, all'altezza del cuore. Affonda il suo naso tra i suoi capelli e gli carezza lo scalpo con la punta, sorridendo.  
«Agli ordini,» dice, il tono leggero e quando posa la testa sul cuscino e chiude gli occhi sa già che dormirà senza problemi – perché c'è Tony lì con lui, e quindi nulla può andare storto.


End file.
